The Switch
by SheDrinksGreenTea
Summary: Cagalli goes to an All Girls School and Kira goes to an All Boys School. Kira falls for Cagalli's new friend and Cagalli falls for Kira's new friend.How can they meet again if they go to different schools? COMPLETE!
1. Meeting Them For the First Time

Meeting for the First Time

**Disclaimer**- I don't own GS.

* * *

Early morning around 6:00 am.

"YO! Cagalli wake up!" yelled Kira Yamato as he smashed a pillow into Cagalli's face. "Just a few more minutes..." mumbled Cagalli. So, Kira got his alarm clock and rang it into Cagalli's ear.

"EEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! I'm awake!" yelled Cagalli as the alarm was in max volume right next to her ear. "What do you want Kira!" "Hey, we are supposed to get ready for the All Boy's Academy for me and the All Girls' academy for you." replied Kira as he turned of the alarm. "I know, I know." saud Cagalli as she got her uniform out. "So, how do you think the first day will be like?" asked Cagalli. "Who knows as long as we make friends."

"Mom! we're going now!" yelled Kira to his mother. "Kay! Come home around 4:30 to do your chores!" replied his mom. So Cagalli and Kira were walking down and went seperate ways. "See you Kira!" yelled Cagalli. "Kay, see you too!" And they went to their own schools.

* * *

All Girls School Academy

Cagalli took a deep breath and walked inside. "Hello students! I would like to introduce a new student, Ms. Cagalli!" said Ms. Ramius. Cagalli gave a small smile and took her seat next to a beautiful girl, Lacus Clyne. "Hello Cagalli!" said Lacus with a small smile and a giggle. "I'm Lacus Clyne. Want to hang out later?" "Umm... sure I guess." replied Cagalli.

* * *

All Boys Academy

"Students, I'd like you to meet Mr. Kira." said Mr. Mu La Flaga. On cue, Kira entered and with a small blush, he said hi and took a seat right next to Athrun Zala. "Hey Kira!" whispered Athrun as Mu was writing on the boared. "Uh... hi?" replied Kira. "I'm Athrun Zala, just call me Athrun."

"I'm Kira, Kira Yamato."said Kira. "Want to hang out after school?" "Sure, I could introduce you to my sister." "Cool."

* * *

After school.

"Hey Kira! I want you to meet a new friend of mine, Lacus Clyne! "said Cagalli as she saw Kira ahead. " Oh, hey Cagalli! Meet a friend of mine, Athrun Zala!" replied Kira. As soon as Kira saw Lacus and Cagalli saw Athrun, the blushed madly. " Uh... Cagalli? are you feeling alright? you seemed a little flushed." said Athrun while he stared at her. "You to Kira." said Lacus while staring at him. "Uhh... it's nothing! It's just that it's so...HOT! YEAH!" said Kira and Cagalli at the same time. "Well, it is a little hot, take care and I'll see you tomorrow!" said Athrun as he waved goodbye. "Yeah, be careful you two!" said Lacus as she waved good-bye. And they both we're gone.

* * *

In the bedroom

"Hey Cagalli, about this afternoon..." said Kira.

"Yeah, I know we both blushed madly when we saw each other's best friends. The only problem is how can we see them again if we go to different schools ?" asked Cagalli. " Maybe after school we can see them always, but they always leave early because they're sorta busy after school."

"How about, for one day, we switch places! Just for one day! OR maybe more than once if we want to keep seeing them!" said Kira.

"Are you nuts! What if we're caught! We could get in alot of trouble!"yelled Cagalli.

"I know, but we are twins arent we?" said Kira.

"Yeah, but we still look different!" said Cagalli.

"Then, we have ALOT of work to do!" said Kira.

" _I'm gonna hate this..." _thought Cagalli.

* * *

**A/N:** Well? What do you think? Please Review and NO FLAMES please! 


	2. Time to Switch!

* * *

Time to Switch

Disclaimer- I don't own GS

* * *

In the bedroom 

"Kira, I know you want to meet Lacus but we can't just make over all in one day! And what if mom finds out? She can tell us apart!" said Cagalli.

"Then, when we leave home, we just change really quick, by the end of the day, we're back to ourselves!" replied Kira.

"Sure genius, but I can't cut my hair and yours can't grow your hair all in one day!"

"Don' worry about that."

Kira walked into the closet and brought out 2 wigs that looked exactly like their hairstyles.

"Where did you get those?" asked Cagalli in shock.

"Bought them on Ebay." said Kira with a smile.

"Well...what about eyecolor?" said Cagalli hoping he doesn't get anything that could change it.

" You don't think they'll notice will they?" said Kira.

"Maybe...who knows?" said Cagalli.

"Then, take these eyecolor changing things, it changes the color of your eyes long enough until after school."

"Kira, I'm not gonna go through with this."

"Don't you want to meet Athrun?" said Kira with a grin.

"Well...FINE! But only for ONE DAY! Then we go on with our lives and forget this ever happened!" yelled Cagalli while blushing.

"Fine, tomorrow we make the switch, for one day."

and they both went to bed.

Next Day

* * *

"Okay, mom left early. It said on that note near the fridge." said Kira.

"Fine, lets get this over with." said Cagalli.

"Umm... do you have the pants version of the girls uniform? "asked Kira.

"Yeah, it's in my closet." replied Cagalli.

"Hey Kira..."

"Yeah?"

"Can we really pull this off?" asked Cagalli with a worried look on her face.

"Hopefully..." replied Kira with the same expression.

Outside

* * *

The siblings traded each others schedule so they know where to go when they have to get to class. 

Good luck being me." said Cagalli.

"Back atcha." said Kira. And they were gone.

* * *

A/N: A very short chapter I know, but I'm still thinking of what will happen next.Any Suggestions? Review please and no flames. I know this chapter was weird!


	3. The First Day

The First Day

Disclaimer: I don't own GS.

A/N: Whew, 3 chapters in one day. Anyway, I'm just doing this in case I can't update. Enjoy!

* * *

Girl's Academy

Kira was so nervous about entering Cagalli's homeroom in an All Girl's School. "Okay Kira, your just here to see Lacus for one day..." Kira said to himself. After taking a few deep breaths, he walked in.

All the girls were talking and walking around. "Hey Cagalli!" yelled Lacus at her seat. "Ahhh..." Kira thought because he was blushing madly in front of her. "Cagalli, are you all right because your red." said Lacus with a worried face. "Don't worry, I'm alright." said Kira in the most girly voice he could do. "Well, your voice sounds funny, do you have a slight fever and a sore throat?'' Lacus said again. "Well, don't worry about me...ehehehe..." Kira tried not to blush so much from being around her. "Anyway, let's talk later okay? Maybe in our next class." said Lacus with a smile. "Sure" Kira replied. Kira looked at the schedule and found out the next class was gym!

* * *

Boys Academy

Cagalli slowly walked in with her head down hoping no one will notice she was a girl in an all boys school. "Hey Kira!" yelled Athrun in the corner of the classroom. "Um, uh, H-hi Athrun." replied Cagalli in a man' s voice. "Kira? Do you have a sore throat?" asked Athrun while staring at her. "Athrun, you know I'm okay." said Cagalli while trying to smile. "So, wanna talk later about something? Later after science class?" asked Athrun. "Sure." Cagalli looked at the schedule and found out the next class was swimming class! "AHHHH!" Cagalli screamed in her head.

* * *

Girls Academy

"Lacus, about the next class, can I skip the it? "said Kira in a nervous voice as when he found out Lacus was dragging him into the girl's locker room to change. "Oh Cagalli, don't worry so much, we are changing with girls."said Lacus with a smile. Kira tried to run, but Lacus held on to his arm tight. "Come on Cagalli!" said Lacus with a smile. "NOOOOO!" Kira screamed inside his mind as they entered the locker room.

When they entered, Kira was about to faint as he felt his face turn fiery red as he saw girls changing and their bras that Kira wanted to get out of there as fast as he can. Then he saw Lacus about to change into her P.E. uniform and now, Kira tried to get out but Lacus grabbed him by the arm. "Cagalli, don't worry, we are only girls in here." "S-Sorry Lacus, not feeling well, well, GOTTA GO!" yelled Kira as he ran through the door and out to the schoolyard leaving Lacus only to stare. "That sounded like Kira..." thought Lacus.

* * *

Boys Academy

"Come on Kira! It's only for swimming class in gym!" yelled Athrun as he tried to make Cagalli let go of the door handle and into the boys locker room. "I-I can't swim Athrun!" said Cagalli since it was the only excuse she can think off. "That is what this class is for!" said Athrun.

Cagalli's wig was about to fall off until she managed to make him let go and ran out of the class and into the hallway. Athrun was speechless. "I thought I saw some blond hair, naah, can't be Cagalli." And Athrun went to his class.

* * *

At home after school

"Huff, huff" panted Kira after running so fast to avoid Lacus and not to remember what he saw in the girls locker room. "huff, huff" then came in Cagalli who was panting as she ran as fast as she could to avoid Athrun. "So, how was your day as me?" asked Cagalli as she stared at Kira. "You don't want to know." replied Kira. "Same goes for me..." said Cagalli and they sat on the sofa trying to forget all that happened today.

* * *

A/N

Well, that's it for today! See you next update and don't forget to review and no flames! Anonymous people can now review!


	4. Shock

Shock

Disclaimer-I don't own GS.

A/N:Sorry for all the short chapters, I'm using word pad so I don't know how long the chapter is. Anyway, enjoy chapter 4!

* * *

At home

Cagalli and Kira were at home thinking of the day they had. They still wanted to see them, so...

"Hey Kira?" said Cagalli.

"What?" replied Kira.

"Can we do this again tomorrow? I mean, just to know if they like us or see them again?" Cagalli said in a nervous voice. She knew she was the oldest but it was Kira's plan and she wanted to make sure he would agree.

"Well, I do want to see Lacus again and I know you want to see Athrun again and I wish they could come over but they are so busy after school, well, tomorrow we'll do this again but the last time, okay? We don' t want them to think we are weird." replied Kira.

Cagalli was happy when she heard this but she felt a little bad Kira had to dress up as a girl again, but she knew he wanted to see Lacus still as she wanted to see Athrun again. So, tomorrow they planned to do the same thing.

* * *

Next Day...

"Okay, let's check our schedule and make sure there isn't anything that will make us undress our reveal who we are." said Cagalli as she looked at Kira's schedule. Kira did the same. "Alright, normal classes, that's good..."said Kira and Cagalli at the same time. The shook each other's hand and prayed everything will go smoothly.

* * *

Boys School

Cagalli sat right next to Athrun. "Kira, what was the big deal yesterday? After swimming class I was looking for you and when I found you, you ran away. What's up with that?'' asked Athrun. "Well you see Athrun, I...um...was...not feeling well and I didn't want you to get sick." she said with a nervous voice. "If you say so..." Athrun replied and they got ready for class.

* * *

Girls School

Kira wanted to talk to Lacus right away about yesterday. "Umm...Lacus? Can we talk?" asked Kira in a girls voice. "Sure Cagalli."replied Lacus. "I'm sorry I freaked out yesterday, it was the first time I... had to change in front of alot of girls." said Kira. "Don't worry, it's always like that with first years."Lacus replied with a no worry voice. Kira was relieved. "Umm... Cagalli, can I talk to you about Kira?" Lacus asked. Kira was shocked! What would she want to talk to him about? Did he do something to offend her? or worse, DID SHE FIND OUT! All these thoughts whirlwind around Kira's head. "S-Sure Lacus..." said Kira in a nervous voice. "Well, I think I have a crush on him..."said Lacus with a she voice. "She DOES! SCORE!" thought Kira because he has a crush on Lacus too. "Well, I was wondering, if you can ask him if he like likes me to..."said Lacus, still blushing. "Of course he still likes you! He really does like you!" said Kira trying to contain his excitement and trying to hold back the tears of joy in his eyes. But when Kira was wiping his eyes, Lacus was shocked to see what he say. "Caga-Cagalli, why is one of your eyes yellow, and the other one violet?" "Huh?" As Kira looked at the window, SHE WAS RIGHT! "I...got to go!" yelled Kira. "K-K-Kira!" yelled Lacus. Kira gave up, she now knew who he was...

* * *

A/N

That's it for now! Kira and Lacus might go a little faster than Athrun and Cagalli. Anyway, what do you think? No flames please and review! BTW, Sorry for the short chapters!


	5. Confessing

Confessing

Disclaimer:I don't own GS.

* * *

Girls Academy

"Ki-Kira!" said Lacus in shock, of course, who wouldn't be shocked, A BOY IN AN ALL GIRLS SCHOOL!

"Kira, why are you dressed up as Cagalli? Are you gay?"

" N-No! I'm straight! I swear!" Kira replied after hearing what Lacus said.

"I can explain.."

"Alright, but you need to put your disguise back on..." replied Lacus. So Kira put it all back on.

* * *

Boys Academy

Athrun and Cagalli were walking around the school yard. Athrun said he wanted to talk to her about something.

"Kira, about yesterday, I thought you were talking like Cagalli while you were talking on your cellphone." he said.

_Flashback_

_Athrun was walking to the bathroom and heard Kira talking on his cellphone as Cagalli's voice._

_"Kira! Why would you enter the girls bathroom! Are you nuts! You little pervert!" yelled Cagalli._

_"I'm sorry Cagalli, Lacus made made me and I tried to stop her. Things I weren't ready for! I'll never be the same again!" cried Kira._

_"Pull it together man! Remember what we are here for!"_

_"Right, oh Lacus is comming, gotta go!"_

_Kira then hanged up and Cagalli sighed. She hopes Kira wouldn't screw things up._

_"Cagalli?" thought Athrun._

_End Flashback_

"Oh no!" yelled Cagalli in her mind. "That was strange wasn't it?" Athrun said while laughing. Cagalli started to back away and tripped over a tree root, luckily, Athrun went behind her and caught her before she fell. But, then...

"Kira? Why do you have a...!" Athrun started to freak out as he accidently groped her breast.

"AHH!" yelled Cagalli in her head and started to move back.

"Cagalli!" yelled Athrun and he fainted.

* * *

Girls School

"So that's why..." said Lacus a Kira explained everything to her. "I just really like you and I wanted to see you again..." said Kira as he started blushing. "Well, you heard me before, I really like you Kira, and can we go out sometime?" asked Lacus. "S-sure..." replied Kira as he smiled.

But then, something struck his mind, Cagalli! Man, how was he gonna tell her that Lacus gound out...and Athrun! What if he found out about Cagalli! So he tried to call her but she wouldn't answer. So then he text mesaged Athrun and told him to meet him at his house. "Kira?" asked Lacus. "Sorry Lacus, I have to get to Cagalli." Kira replied and then he yelled "See you at my house at 8:00 kay?" And Kira left. Lacus decided to meet him at his house.

* * *

Boys School

"Ahh..." Athrun said as he was laying on the grass with Cagalli.

"Kira? I thought you were Cagalli!" Athrun freaked out.

"I am Cagalli..." Cagalli said. She removed the wig revealing her blond hair. Athrun was beyond speechless.

A/N: Well, tomorrow Cagalli will confess to Athrun! Until then! See u and thanks for the reviews!


	6. How Can I Tell You?

Confessing pt.2

Disclaimer:I don't own GS.

A/N:Thank you people for the reviews. And know I present chapter 6. sniffI'm not gonna cry...jk.

* * *

"Cagalli!" yelled Athrun. He was staring at her on how a girl can come to an all boys school.

"Sorry Athrun, but I have a reason on why I did this." said Cagalli. Cagalli explained everything to him, from when she first saw him to when the switch was revealed. "Oh..." was all that Athrun could say after hearing that Cagalli had a crush on him."Anyway, that's all I wanted to say..." and Cagalli went home leaving Athrun under the tree with a sad expression.

* * *

Home

Kira went straight to Cagalli.

"Cagalli, I have a confession to make, Lacus knows about the switch." replied Cagalli. Kira thought that Cagalli would've yelled or threw a pillow or even kill him after breaking their promise that they wouldn' reveal they're secret to anyone, but instead Cagalli just stared at him and said:

"Your secret was brought out too?" said Cagalli. "Don't tell me Athrun found out as well!" yelled Kira. "Kira! Cagalli! Keep it down up there!" yelled their mom. "Sorry mom!" they yelled back. "So how did Lacus reply when she found out your secret?" asked Cagalli. "Nothing, she told me before all that happened that she liked me and then when she found out who I was, she was shocked, then I told her I liked her and everything worked out for us, and we are going on a date this Saturday." replied Kira with a happy face. "What about you Cagalli?"

Cagalli just sat there. How can she forget to listen to what Athrun wanted to say abou the whole thing? She just ran away. "Well...I just ran away after explaining the whole thing." "What!" replied Kira. "Your the big sister! I had to explain everything and listen to how she responded. you just ran away? That's low Cagalli." "I know, I got scared." Cagalli replied. "I know! Call Athrun! He'll understand and maybe you guys could hook up like me and Lacus." Kira smiled.

"You idiot! It's not that easy! He could just say that go away! Or something like that!" replied Cagalli because she never called a boy before ,only girls. "Hey, you have to give this a shot."

* * *

Cagalli's Bedroom

Cagalli held the phone in her hand and Kira left the room to give her somr alone time. Cagalli dialed the number and the phone rang. "Please don't pick up, please don't pick up!" thought Cagalli. "Hello?" asked a voice. "Hello? Can I speak to Athrun please?" asked Cagalli"This is Athrun." Athrun replied, "Who is this?" "It's Cagalli".

"I wanted to apologize this afternoon, for not letting you say anything..." said Cagalli.

"Cagalli! That's okay, I was to shocked to say anything anyway." replied Athrun. "Why didn't you tell me you liked me before anyway?"

"Because I got scared..."

"You got scared?"

"I never talked to a boy before and told them how I felt."

"Oh...anyway, I have a confession to make to."

"What?''

"I kinda have a crush on you too. Like the first day I met you I was like...whoa, and I wanted to go home right away so no one could see you blush." replied Athrun, who was know blushing as well.

"Really!" replied Cagalli as she felt her cheeks burn red.

"Yeah. Anyway, tomorrow is Saturday and I was wondering if you wanna go out sometime." asked Athrun.

"Sure! Is it okay if we go double dating with Kira and Lacus?" asked Cagalli.

"Sure! See you then at 8!" Athrun replied and then hanged up.

Cagalli felt so happy! She finally told someone how she felt, then, she heard someone giggling near the door. When Cagalli opened it, "KIRA!" she yelled. Kira was behind the door the whole time and heard every single word. "I'm glad you were able to talk to him, Cagalli." Kira said with a smile. 'Kira...DIE!" and Cagalli took out her pillow and started smacking him until he surrendered and vowed to never eavesdrop again.

* * *

A/N

Next is the date!


	7. The Double Date and Sleeping Faces

The Double Date

Disclaimer:I will never own GS.

A/N: Okay I know the last chapter was a little boring, but...never mind, here chapter 7!

* * *

Kira and Cagalli's Home

Kira and Cagalli were getting ready for the double date with Athrun and Lacus. They were going to this chinese restaurant that they lived nearby. Cagalli wore a the skort (Th skirt with shorts) and a really nice blouse. Kira was wearing a nice lavendar blouse and neat pants.

"Kira! Cagalli! Your dates are here!" yelled their mom.

"Kay!" They replied. They rushed downstairs and they were embarrassed when they're dad was talking to Athrun and Lacus.

"So, you are going out for some CLEAN fun right?" asked their dad with an evil glare.

"Y-yes sir." replied Athrun and Lacus.

"OKAY Dad! We are just going out for dinner! That's it!'' yelled Cagalli before their dad scares them.

"Okay, But I want you to come back at 11:00!" yelled the parents as they were leaving in Athrun's car. "Bye Mom! Dad!" and they were gone.

* * *

Car: 15 minute drive to restaurant.

They were all listening to the new cd that Lacus made. They were all listening to the song Fields of Hope.

"Wow Lacus! You are such a great singer!" complimented Cagalli.

"Thankyou Cagalli!" said Lacus.

"Yeah, much better than Cagalli. An animal can die or go deaf just by hearing her sing!" teased Kira.

This made Cagalli mad. "Oh yeah, at least I don't sing the Sound of Music in the shower!" said Cagalli.

"Well, at least I don't sing Toxic whenever I use the bathroom!" yelled Kira.

Athrun and Lacus giggled at that.

"Oh yeah! At least when I was 5 I didn' t cry when Barnie was in our Birthday!"

"Hey! Any 5 year old could have been scared of that!"

"It was DAD IN A BARNIE COSTUME!"

"GUYS! Stop the madness! I'm trying to DRIVE!" yelled Athrun so the two would shut up.

"That was close." said Lacus before Cagalli would kill Kira.

Then they peacefully made it to the restaurant.

* * *

Restaurant:

When they all went to the restaurant, they sat next to their dates. While waiting for the food, Lacus told the twins to apologize to each other for what they said.

"Okay Cagalli, Let's make peace." said Kira.

"Okay 1,2,3."

"I'm sorry!" said Kira at the same time with Cagalli, but instead of Cagalli saying she was sorry too, she said:

"I accept." at the same time Kira apologized.

"Hey you didn't say sorry!" complained Kira.

"Fine, I'm sorry." said Cagalli. And then they all ate.

* * *

1 hour later...10:01

"Dang! I'm full! said Kira.

"Yeah me too." replied Athrun. "How about you Cagalli?" Cagalli was so full she couldn't speak or get up. Athrun chuckled at that.

"Hey, are you okay Lacus?" asked Kira.

"I can't eat another bite..." mumbled Lacus.

"They must be sleepy..." whispered Athrun.

"Yeah, whenever Cagalli eats too much, she gets sleepy." whispered Kira.

"I heard...that...Kira..." mumbled Cagalli. And she leaned on Athrun, as she was about to fll asleep. Lacus however, when she leaned on Lacus, already fell asleep.

"Hey Cagalli, I have to drop you guys off." whispered Athrun to Cagalli.

"Lacus?" asked Kira as he gently shook her to wake up.

"Should we carry them?" asked Athrun to Kira.

"Yeah, there aren't that much people anyway, and it would be roud if we wake them up." whispered Kira. So the boys carried them bridal style and first dropped off Lacus at her home.Then Cagalli and Kira.

"Thanks Athrun, here, give Cagalli to me." said Kira. Athrun then passed on Cagalli to Kira.

"She looks cute when she's sleeping." said Athrun. "Don't tell her I said that."

"Yeah, Lacus too, well, see you. Let's hang out again tomorrow." said Kira.

"Sure." replied Athrun.

While Kira was bringing Cagalli to her room, Athrun stared at her and smiled.

* * *

A/N:

What do you think of the date? R&R!


	8. Waking Up to a New Day

Waking Up to a New Day

Disclaimer: I will never own GS.

* * *

Cagalli's Room 

Cagalli slowly woke up as the sunlight went into her eyes. She tried to avoid it by turning around and hugging her pillow, then something hit her. Pillow plus bed sleeping! Cagalli then got up from bed immediately She noticed she was still wearing the dress from last night so that means...she fell asleep during the date!

"Stupid Cagalli!"Cagalli thought as she banged her head on the wall. After dressing up as Kira, going to an all boys school, confessing she liked Athrun, and finally getting to go out with him, she falls asleep!

"I see your awake."said Kira as he was passing by her room.

"Kira! You knew I fell asleep! Why didn't you wake me up!" yelled Cagalli as she was shocked to see him there.

"Duh, don't worry, Lacus fell asleep too. She had too much to drink."said Kira as he was drinking his milk. Ï didn't wake you up because remember what happened the last time I tried to?"

_Flashback:_

_Cagalli and Kira were finally able to watch this rated r movie only once. If they want to re-watch it, they have to wait till there 18._

_"Finally! I get to make mom and dad let me watch the movie I always wanted to see!" said Cagalli as she was sitting on the sofa eating popcorn._

_"Just don't fall asleep though. Remember it's a horror movie." said Kira as he was setting up the DVD. "Alright! Let's watch!_

_39 minutes later..._

_Cagalli fell asleep from eating too much popcorn and drinking a lot of soda. Kira felt guilty since she was missing out from all the fun. So he decided to wake her up._

_"Cagalli, wake up, your missing out on the movie."said Kira as he was shaking her gently. Unfortunatly, Cagalli was having a nightmare about the movie. She thought Kira was the monster and she was the killer._

_"Go away..."Cagalli mumbled._

_"What Cagalli?"asked Kira._

_"DIE!"she yelled and started to strangle him._

_"CAGALLI! WAKE UP!"" yelled Kira as he was trying to breath. Kira fell ont the floor and Cagalli was ontop of hn still trying to kill him. Kira was about to faint but he grabbed the empty popcorn bowl and smashed it to her head! (Luckily it was plastic.)_

_"Oww.." mumbled Cagalli as she rubbed her head. When she opened her eyes, she was above Kira and he was beneath her!_

_"PERVERT!"yelled Cagalli as she grabbed the bowl and was about to smash it on his head. Luckily, Kira dodged it._

_"What the hell are you doing under me!" yelled Cagalli as she got off him._

_"You fell asleep during the movie and when I tried to wake you up, you strangled me!" yelled Kira as he regained his breathing._

_"Oh, sorry Kira."said Cagalli as she helped her brother up._

_End Flashback._

"This is way different! I was on a date! Why didn't you wake me up!yelled Cagalli again.

"I was afraid of what you were dreaming. Besides, it was funny hearing you snore on the way home." teased Kira.

"Why you little-"

"See you at breakfast! And get ready, we are going out with Lacus and Athrun again." said Kira as he went downstairs.

* * *

Lacus Mansion 

"Mmm..." mumbled Lacus as she was sleeping. Then something hit her. Asleep, next day! Lacus found out she fell asleep on their date! "

"Man! I was finally going out with Kira!" she yelled in her mind.

Ring, Ring. The phone was ringing so she answered it.

"Hello?" said Lacus.

" Hey Lacus! Athrun here! Anyway, just telling you that I'm picking you guys up to hangout again." said Athrun.

"Okay, I'll get ready then" said Lacus as she hanged up te phone and get ready for the next date.

* * *

A/N 

Next chapter is the other date! It might be the final one too. Anyway, see you guys next update!


	9. Beach Fun in the Sun

Beach Fun in the Sun

Disclaimer:I will never own GS.

* * *

Cagalli's Room 

Cagalli was getting ready for the double date again, but this time it was unexpected. Kira came into the room running to Cagalli.

"Cagalli! You better get your swimsuit ready!" said Kira as he was already ready.

"You little pervert! You want to see me in a swimsuit! You nasty..." yelled Cagalli shocked that Kira just told her to get her swimsuit.

"Nothing like that! Athrun forgot to tell us he decided to bring us to the beach today! we are gonna have so much fun!'' said Kira as a giddy school girl.

Beach. This word just made Cagalli nervous. Beach means outside, near, the ocean, fun in the sun, but to Cagalli, that was just wrong because she never wanted to wear a swimsuit in public before, especially there! And this time with Athrun!

"Out of all places, why there?" asked Cagalli.

"Dunno, but who cares? I get to see you and Lacus in bathing suits! Hehehe..." teased Kira. "Lacus, it's fine with me to see her in the beach, but you, I would put forks in my eyes."

"You little pervert and how dare you!" said Cagalli in a death tone.

"I was kidding about the Lacus part. But with you and the forks in my eyes, I wasn't kidding." said Kira.

"GET OUTTA HERE YOU LITTLE NASTY!" yelled Cagalli as she threw a pillow to kira's face, making him leave.

"Hmph. I dont' look that bad..." thought Cagalli to herself. "Wait! What am I saying! Dammit! Curse that Kira!"

"Cagalli! Athrun's here!" yelled Kira downstairs.

"Crap! I didn't get ready! I'll just out a shirt over my bathing suit. So, no one will know." she thought again. But Cagalli was so in a rush that she forgot the shirt.

* * *

Athruns Car 

They were on the way to pick up Lacus.

"So Athrun, why go to the beach?" asked Cagalli.

"Well, it is a nice day and there aren't that much people. So I decided we should go." replied Athrun.

"Good. So now we get the ultimate chance to laugh at Cagalli." teased Kira again. He loves to tease his sister!

"Come on Kira, it can't be that bad." said Athrun.

"To you. But I'm just warning you so you won't get any nightmares." said Kira. This made Cagalli really mad that she grabbed her bag and slammed it into his face!

"Oww! what was that for! And what did you put in there!" yelled Kira.

"My clothes. And something to hit you with." said Cagalli with a smirk.

"Keep it clean there people. I don't want blood to be there." said Athrun since he knew how violent Cagalli could get, but that's what he also loved about her!

"Here we are. Cagalli, can you pick up Lacus?" asked Athrun.

"Sure." replied Cagalli.

"Here she is!" said Cagalli as Lacus entered the car and sat next to Kira. Cagalli sat up front.

"So Lacus, are you ready?" asked Kira.

"You bet! And I thought of some fun games we could play." replied Lacus.

"Really? What kind?" asked Kira.

"You'll have to wait and see." said Lacus with a smile.

* * *

Beach 

"We're here!" said Athrun as the others got out and had a stretch.

"Kira and I will get ready. You girls get ready too." said Athrun.

"Kay, we'll meet on the shore." said Cagalli as she left.

15 minutes later...

Kira and Athrun were waiting outside the girls changing room.

"Won't they think we are perverts?" asked Kira.

"Don't worry, we are only waiting for them, but let's get away from here just incase." said Athrun. Then they heard someone yelling.

'CRAP! I forgot the shirt!" yelled Cagalli.

"Why wear a shirt? It's so hot." said Lacus as she waited for Cagalli.

"I know, but I'm so embarrassed." siad Cagalli as she came out. "Be grateful your wearing a one piece. I lost my one piece and now I have to wear two." said Lacus as she was trying to hide her blush. "Let's just go out."

As the girls came out, Kira and Athrun's mouth dropped as they saw the girls come out.

"Kay! Are you boys ready?" asked Lacus. Cagalli just stood there watching.

"Lacus, you said you had some games for us." said Kira.

"Oh yeah, well,I forgot them. But instead, how about we play in the beach for a while." said Lacus.

"Fine with me." said Athrun.

"You guys go ahead! I'll just stay here." said Cagalli.

"Oh no your not!" said Kira. "Athrun, I take the arms you take the legs!"

"Fine!" And they carried Cagalli to the water.

"What the hell! Put me down!" yelled Cagalli.

"You asked for it!" said Athrun. "Let go Kira!" And they threw Cagalli into the water.

"Why you-!" said Cagalli, but the others started to go into the water too.

"I'll get you guys!" yelled Cagalli as she chasedall three of them. First she caught Lacus, then Kira, and she was chasing Athrun.

"Come over here!" yelled Cagalli.

"Catch me if you can!" yelled Athrun. She finally caught up to him and grabbed him from behind.

"Gotcha!" yelled Cagalli and they fell into the water. when they got out, they were laughing.

"You guys! We're about to go surfing!" yelled Lacus.

"But we didn't bring boards!" Athrun said.

"I did." sait Lacus and she grabbed two small board keychains, pressed a button, and theybecame huge!

"Wow." said Kira. "Okay, let's go!" So Cagalli went with Athrun on the surfboard and Lacus rode with Kira. They kept on surfing until they wiped out.

"Wow! That was cool! I never knew you rode like that Athrun!" said Cagalli while holding on to his arm.

"You too, Kira." said Lacus as she was holding on to his arm.

"You guys, it's getting late." said Athrun. "We should leave now."

So they got ready to leave and then went to the car. They reached LAcus house first.

"I'll drop off Lacus to her door." said Kira as he held Lacus's hand and left. Cagalli and Athrun were watching them and saw them talking to eachother, then saw them kiss! Cagalli was shocked, Athrun too. And then they saw them say good night and goodbye.

"So Kira, how are you and Lacus?" asked Athrun.

"Well, we are going to get together now."said Kira as he was blushing. They all smiled and congragulated him.

When Athrun dropped the twins off, Kira went ahead to his room, leaving Athrun and Cagalli alone.

"Thanks for a great day, Athrun." said Cagalli.

"Yeah." replied Athrun.

When Cagalli was about to go out, she dropped her bag and when they both went to get it, they stared at each other, then, they kissed. When they found out what they were doing, they blushed madly!

"Well, here's your bag!" said Athrun.

"Y-yeah!" said Cagalli as she was still blushing.

"Well, good night." they both said to each other. And left still remembering what they did.

* * *

A/N

Well!there you go! What do you think? I don't know if I should just leave it out there, make a sequel, or just make another chapter...what do you think? Oh, and R&R : )


	10. Descision

Descision

Disclaimer: I will never own GS.

A/N: I couldn't just leave it out there, the chapter I mean. So, here chapter 10.

* * *

Monday morning 7:00 

Kira and Cagalli woke up to get ready for school. They still remembered the events from yesterday, the beach and their very first kiss. But, today they didn't feel they wanted to remember it for a while, not until they meet Athrun and Lacus after school. So, like every other morning, Kira and Cagalli would race to the bathroom. As they came out if their room, they shot a glare at each other as they were about to race. Without any warning, Kira went ahead of Cagalli, making Cagalli really mad as she tried to catch up.

"Kira! You cheater!"yelled Cagalli as she was way behind.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, ha!"laughed Kira as he went across the hallway. Cagalli the grabbed the rug he was running on and pulled it! Making Kira trip head first!

"Oww..." whined Kira as he rubbed his face. Cagalli made it to the bathroom first!

"Look who's laughing now!" laughed Cagalli as she ran into the bathroom.

"Save some hot water for me!" yelled Kira as he banged on the door since Cagalli locked it.

Down stairs 25 minutes later...

"Kira? Why aren't you at school?" asked their mom.

"Cagalli used all the hot water and I was taking a bath in the freezing cold." whined Kira. "By the way, where is Cagalli?"

"Cagalli? She went to school and hour ago." replied the mom.

"Oh, an hour ago- WAIT! AN HOUR AGO! WHAT TIME IS IT!" yelled Kira.

"8:00"

"OH MY GOD! THAT LITTLE (Beep)! I"M GONNA BE (beep) LATE!" yelled Kira.

"KIRA! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" yelled the mom as he left.

* * *

Girls School 

As Cagalli entered her classroom, Lacus was sitting dreamly at her seat.

"Lacus? Are you alright?" asked Cagalli with a chuckle.

"Oh, hi Cagalli..." said Lacus still daydreaming.

"It's Kira isn't it?" said Cagalli.

"Yes...Cagalli, don't you feel the same when you kissed Athrun?" asked Lacus.

Cagalli blushed furiously. "Who told you that!"

"Kira. He called me last night after the date." she replied. This made Cagalli blush more!

"Wait...how did Kira find out I kissed Athrun?" thought Cagalli. "Wait!"

_Flashback:_

_Kira ran up the stairs to his room, leaving Athrun and Cagalli alone. _

_"Whew, what a fun date! And I'm with Lacus now! I knew that switch would be worth it. I ope Athrun and Cagalli hook up too. Hmm... Cagalli is taking a long time to go into her room, I'll go check on them._

_So Kira looked out his window, he knew it would be wrong to dpr on his sister and best friend but he wanted them to be together. So as he looked out, he found Athrun kissing Cagalli! _

_"I knew it! Those two love birds make such a cute couple!" Kira thought again. "I better tell Lacus."_

_End flashback._

"THAT LITTLE-, HE WAS PEEPING ON ME AND ATHRUN! WHEN I GET HOME-" thought Cagalli, but she was cut off from her teacher.

"Miss Cagalli, please sit down." said he teacher. Cagalli was the only student standing up in the whole class, how embarrassing! She was now blushing madly.

''Um, Cagalli, we could talk later, just sit down." whispered Lacus. And without hesitation, she sat.

* * *

Boys school 

Kira was wheezing when he entered te classroom, he almost missed his first class!

"Dang, that was so close!" said Kira.

"You bet." said a voice behind him. It was Athrun!

" Kira, why did you come so late? It's 8:45! You lucky that the teacher went out." said Athrun. "So why were you so late?"

"Cagalli. She took long in the bathroom and used up all the hot water!" whined Kira.

"Oh. By the way, how is Cagalli?" asked Athrun.

"She's fine. But still embarresed about the kiss." said Kira as he sat down on his seat.

"How did you know that I kissed Cagalli?" asked Athrun with a determined look.

"Well...You see..." said Kira in a nervous voice. He couldn't tell his best friend he spied on him! "Lucky guess?"

"Somehow, I don't trust that." said Athrun.

"Okay, I spied..." said Kira in defeat.

"Hmph, guess that was revenge for Cagalli and I to spy on you and Lacus." mumbled Athrun.

"What was that?" asked Kira.

"'Nothing."

"I wish we could go to school together..." said Kira.

"Yeah, where we aren't seperated from them..." said Athrun.

"Yeah! maybe our parents will let us go together to another school! Where we can always be together! It's almost the end of the year anyway! In one month right?" said Kira in an excited voice.

"We have to ask our parents first. We can't just tell them "hey Mom, Dad! I want to go to another school!" My parent love this school, and I have to think of a good reason." replied Athrun.

"Then we will tell them something really bad about the school, and tell only one school we all want to go to." said Kira with a grin.

"Fine. But will it work?" asked Athrun.

"Don't you want to be with Cagalli?" asked Kira. Athrun thought about it for a moment...and finally agreed.

"Okay, but we have to talk to the girls after school to see what they think." said Athrun. So they started their plan.

* * *

A/N: Well, will their plan work? What will their excuses be? Find out next time an thank you people for reading and reviewing! It means alot. 


	11. Did the Plan Work?

Did the Plan Work?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own GS.

**A/N: **Too sleepy to blab...

* * *

Lacus's Mansion 

The friends met up at Lacus's house.

"I know that we want to be together, but we can't just quit the school." said Cagalli.

"Agreed. The schools we go to are special and the highest in Japan." said Athrun.

"Our parent wouldn't just let that go..." said Kira.

"Yeah, but we have to think of something, what kind of excuses can we make up?" asked Lacus.

"How about what the teachers do? Or how dirty it is? Our parent never know because we take to bus or Athrun's car." said Cagalli.

"Or...just tell our parents next year we want to go to another school." suggested Kira."We can just all say one school and we will all go there."

"How about Archangel Academy? It is the second best school in Japan, and they except both boys and girls!" said Lacus.

"Alright, we will try the "We want to got to another school" and then we will try the "Excuses" plan. And we most all be online at 8:00 so that we can telle each other if the plans work." said Athrun.

"Whycan't we just call each other?" asked Kira.

"Well, since there are gaurds at my house, you know for security, they could listen to our conversation." said Lacus.

"Fine. 8:00" said Cagalli and then we will see if there plan will work.

* * *

Kira and Cagalli's Home 6:00 

"All right, let's go." said the twins.

"Mom! Can we go to another school next year?" asked Cagalli.

"No way, the school you go to is the highest education in Japan." replied there mom.

"That didn't work.." whispered Cagalli to Kira.

"Then we will got to excuses." said Kira.

"But mom! There are umm...roaches in the...cafeteria!" said Cagalli.

"And umm, the toilets are out of control!" said Kira.

"Bugs? Broken toilets!" What kind of school is that? I need to talk to your principals tomorrow!" said the mom.

"Y-WHAT?You are going to our schools tomorrow?" yelled Kira and Cagalli.

"You got it. Now excuse me." and their mom went to her bedroom.

"That was not suppose to happen..." said Kira.

"We are so dead..." said Cagalli.

* * *

Online Chatroom To Lacus 

**Eternal:**I am so dead...my father is going to the school tomorrow to talk to the principal...

**Furious Blonde: **YOU TOO! DARN! We are so dead tomorrow!"

**SEED Mode: **Cagalli and I tried, and our mom said the same thing...

**Furious Blonde: **Where is Athrun?

**Eternal: **He said he couldn't make it because his internet broke down, but he called and said that his dad is also going to the school.

**SEED Mode: **What do we do now?

**Furious Blonde:** Should we tell them about us?

**Eternal: **Yes...we only wanted to be together, we don't want the school to be in trouble.

**SEED Mode:**Yeah, but how do we? Remember girls school boys school?

**Furious Blonde: **How about we try to stop them or bring them to one location?

**Eternal:** Good idea, how about the park? We will just ask our parent to drop us off.

**SEED Mode: **Yeah, we must all meet there and tell them about us.

**Eternal:** All right, so now remember what we are doing this for. I'll call Athrun. Good night.

* * *

Morning 

"Mom, can we just stop by somewhere?" asked Cagalli.

"Sure, it's still early. Where?"

"The park." siad Kira.

The siblings arrived at the park and found Lacus and Athrun with there parents waiting for them.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Kira and Cagalli's mother.

"Well, our kids just told us to be here." said Mr. Clyne.

"Yes, Athrun better have something to say." said Mr.Zala.

"Kids, start talking."

"Well, you see, we started to grow close to one another, and we don't want to be seperated. We just want to be together, and we can barely see each other after school." said Lacus.

"Yeah, we want to go to a school where we can be together..." said Kira.

"Like Archangel Academy or something, somewhere like our schools." said Athrun.

"Please?" asked Cagalli.

"Well, it's not like you fell in love or something..." siad Mr. Clyne.

"Well..." they all mumbled.

"You HAVE fallen on love?" askedMr.Zala in shock.

"Yeah..." they all blurted out.

"Well, it is sad to be seperated from the one you love, what do you think boys?" asked Kira and Cagalli's mom.

They all huddled in.

10 minutes later...

"Fine, we will enroll you to Archangel Academy, just don't do anything wrong and better improve your grades." the parents said with a smile.

"YAAY!" the friends yelled and Lacus gave Kira a happy smooch, and Cagalli to Athrun.

"Hey! Don't do that in front of you parents!" they yelled.

They all just laughed at that.


	12. A Happy Ending

A Happy Ending

**Disclaimer: You know...**

**A/N: We have reached the finale of "The Switch." I would like to thank the people who reviewed that were Susan, asga, jenniferseedlover, Ayome, Riley Mayori, KiraFreedom, Lie74, Crazy-Destiny, athcagslover15, xoxoanimeluber, xxlilvietgurl, FreezeQueen, kiralover44, koali aloalo, Ookami Fuu, invain, andShiningStarlight. Thanks Much! **

* * *

_A year has passed, and they were all able to be together at last. Archangel Academy has been a great school and Kira, Lacus, Athrun, and Cagalli started to go on single dates and becoming more closer to one another. _

* * *

Outside Archangel Academy 

Kira was in his locker until someone kind of unexpected shows up and covers his eyes.

"Guess who? She is sweet, adorable, and is gonna get real mad if you get it wrong."

"Hey Lacus." greeted Kira. And they hugged.

"Kira! Do you want to do somethig after school with Athrun and Cagalli?" asked Lacus.

"Sure, if they mind." said Kira.

"I'll ask them." said Lacus with a smile and off she went to look for the couple.

* * *

Athrun and Cagalli 

Athrun and Cagalli were playing basketball with each other, Athrun wasn't going easy on her, so he kept on winning.

"That's no fair!" teased Cagalli.

Athrun laughed. "We can do something else of you want."

"Athrun! Cagalli!" yelled Lacus from behind.

"Hey Lacus!" they both said.

"I was wondering, do you want to hang out with me and Kira?" she asked.

"Sure, it's been a while since we had time for each other." replied Cagalli.

"Where do we go then?" asked Athrun.

"How about a walk around the beach?" asked Lacus.

"That would be nice." replied Cagalli.

"Great, meet me at the school gate." she replied and off she went.

* * *

School Gate 

"There they are!" said Kira as he was waiting with Lacus.

"You guys ready?" asked Lacus.

"Sure." they both replied. And they went off to watch the sunset at the beach, together.

* * *

Beach 

"Wow! Look at the view Athrun!" said Cagalli.

"Yeah, the sun setting at the beach is just beautiful." he replied and then held Cagalli.

"You know what? The past year has been fun, right?" asked Lacus.

"Yeah, I remember it all, how Cagalli and I switched places just to know you guys better, getting busted, and all that stuff." said Kira as he stood right next to Lacus.

"Yeah, and that was a very strange way to get to know someone, but I guess it was worth it." said Cagalli.

"Yeah, if you guys haven't done that, Lacus and I would be missing out on some great people." said Athrun.

"Oh, and let's not try to remember what happened when you guys found out." teased Kira as he was staring at Cagalli, who was blushing.

_Flashback _

_Cagalli suddenly feel but Athrun managed to catch her, but accidently groped her breast. _

_End._

"Yeah." said Cagalli.

The End

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you go, the ending! I hoped you enjoyed it and thanks again for everyone who read and reviewed! Look out for my other stories,lol . Well, good bye for now!**


End file.
